


Improv Natural

by Ember (HMSquared)



Series: Split [2]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Happy Anti, My first fluffy story in this fandom, Nervousness, Surprises, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Ember
Summary: Jack wants to learn how to dance, and he asks Anti to attend a class with him. What happens next is a surprise.





	Improv Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Jack said in his PMA art video that he wanted to learn how to dance, but he wanted someone to go with him. Anti was the lucky winner.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a sunny Saturday morning when Jack gave Anti the brochure. The glitch was eating cereal, not thinking about much when Jack walked in. The brochure was pink and yellow, with a silhouette of a dancing woman. Anti instantly rose an eyebrow.

"'Sandy's Dance Classes'?" Jack nodded, looking slightly nervous. "Are you saying I'm clumsy, Jack?"

"No!" Jack's brief smile faltered, returning him to a nervous state. "It's just, well...I've wanted to learn how to dance for a while and..."

"You're nervous, and you need someone to go with you so you don't feel like a complete moron." Anti stared at the brochure, thinking. After a few seconds, he rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Fuck."

"You'll do it?" Anti nodded, standing up.

"Only if we don't have to learn anything stupid." Jack clapped excitedly, Anti shooting him a dirty look as he did the dishes.

The studio was in downtown London, a pastel yellow building with large windows. Anti choked down a swallow as they walked in, letting a nervous Jack do the talking. They booked a slot for an hour and a half, then went and sat down on the comfy benches in the waiting area.

"You okay?" Jack asked. Anti was picking at his collar, which Jack had insisted he wear. He nodded.

"Yeah, just...I don't like being out in public."

"Understandable." Anti looked at Jack in shock. "You're a demon who's spent most of his life in my brain. I would be nervous in your position too." Before he could come up with a clever response, a blonde woman dressed in pink and yellow exercise gear came out to greet them.

"You must be Jack and Anti, correct?" They nodded, getting to their feet. "I'm Sandy." She shook Jack's hand first, then Anti's. "Welcome to my studio."

"I'm so glad we're getting a private lesson," Anti whispered in Jack's ear as they followed Sandy back to one of the rooms. Jack nodded.

They started with stretches, Anti lightly cursing under his breath in a language Jack nor Sandy recognized. Afterward, Sandy said, a smile on her face,

"We're going to start with some basic improv." When Anti rose an eyebrow, she explained, "I'm going to put on some music, and you just need to start dancing, letting the rhythm captivate you. We can then work from there." Turning to a speaker beside her, Sandy put on some music. "You first, Jack."

Jack's arms flailed as he tried to keep in time with the music, a light, peppy tune. After the song finished he dramatically collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard. Anti had to resist the urge to slow-clap.

"Okay..." Sandy bit her lip.

"Just say I'm terrible," Jack snapped. Sandy smiled, Anti helping him to his feet. 

"There's certainly room for improvement." She turned to Anti. "Your turn." Jack whispered something in Sandy's ear, before stepping aside. Shooting him a glance, Anti took his place in the middle of the room.

The music started. Closing his eyes, Anti listened for a few seconds...then got lost. Everything became a blur of sounds and colors, and it wasn't until the music stopped that he snapped back into place.

Sandy and Jack were staring at him, eyes wide. Anti looked down, wondering if his collar had slipped, but it wasn't that. Looking at both of them, he asked,

"What?"

"You..." Sandy didn't know what to say. Jack laughed,

"You're amazing, Anti!"

"A natural. I have _never_ seen someone so talented." Anti found himself blushing. Walking over, Jack pulled out his phone and hit play; he had recorded the whole thing.

Anti watched in amazement. He was moving freely across the floor, eyes closed and letting the music flow through him. A smile appeared on his face, causing Jack to laugh.

"He never smiles," he explained to Sandy when she rose an eyebrow. They spent the rest of the time practicing techniques, though Sandy did spend more time teaching Jack then Anti. It wasn't favoritism; he instantly got everything she taught him. After the lesson was over, they thanked her and started to leave.

"Anti?" Sandy called after him. They stopped. "Keep dancing. You really are a natural." Anti blushed again, silently nodded, then turned and walked out of the building.

"You're smiling," Jack chuckled as they walked home. Anti tried to think of a snappy remark, but nothing came out. Jack burst out laughing. "I have never seen you smile, you take one dance class, and now you're grinning a mile wide. What's your secret?"

"It just...made me happy." Anti winced at his choice of words, but Jack threw an arm around him.

"That's all that matters, Anti." They walked home together, arms interlinked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> If you're curious, this is the song Anti danced to: https://youtu.be/SYY_A5GL3Iw


End file.
